


Confessional Illness

by Shaderose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Fever, Fluff, Getting Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Peter gets sick while Tony and Pepper are away. Harley takes care of him, and learns something along the way.~~Aka I wanted to write a (mostly) fluffy sickfic and this is the result





	Confessional Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as my multi-chapter fic is in angst city right now, I wanted to write some fluff to counteract it, and I loves me some sick fics so here we are!
> 
> This is probably really bad as I wrote most of it at 3am but here it is anyways lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

When Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts, told him that they were going to Japan for a few days for work, Peter wasn't worried. He's been staying with them for the summer due to Aunt May getting specialized training for her job out of state, and over the month or so he's been there, he's learned that they were busy people. Mr. Stark would leave in the morning for meetings and not be home until late in the night, drained of any and all energy he had and Pepper was gone for more days than she was here, flying across the world to meet with business partners, or whatever she does, Peter doesnt really know honestly. They had a lot on their plate, he knew that, so Peter never complained. He tried to take it in stride. He was an independent person by nature, Aunt May also having to work a lot at home, so he didn't mind it all that much.

But this was the first time Mr. Stark was going with Pepper on her across the world trips, and they had worried about leaving him all alone. He told them he'd be fine, and he had meant it at the time. They'd only be gone a few days, what could possibly go wrong?

He knew he shouldn't have tested fate.

He didn't even know that he could get sick, he thought his powers had given him Spidey defenses against this of thing. But nope. Here he was, lying in his bed, his head throbbing and his throat feeling like he had swallowed a cactus, rough and full of spines. Of course he would get sick the minute his temporary-but-not-really parental figures left the fricken continent. Stupid Parker Luck.

He groans as he sits up in his bed, all of his muscles aching and screaming at him for the movement. * _Man, this sucks._ * He had so many fun things he had planned on doing today. He was going to go buy as much junk food as he possibly could, crash on the couch and watch as many movies as his heart could desire. It was the first time he's had a few days without any parents around, and he had planned on enjoying it. He was even going to asking Harley to join him.

 _Harley._ His cheeks heat up and a dumb smile forms on his face without even realizing it. Harley had also come to join the Starks for the summer, his excuse being to look at universities around for the fall, but as soon as he had shown up, Peter knew he was a goner. How could you not be a goner for Harley? His rye stalk blond hair thats put up in a messy quiff, but always has a few loose hairs down, hanging over his bright baby blue eyes. His softer, angular features, his fricken jawline, and his stupid _dimples_ that just ruins Peter everytime he sees them. Even his personality, his extremely outgoing, borderline cocky personality, his flirtatious nature, but also his softer, sweeter side he only shows with people he trusts, and the fact that he was completely openly unforgivingly gay, ticks every box Peter didn't realize he had.

Hell, Peter didn't even realize he liked men until Harley showed up. He took it as well as he could have, having an identity crisis for a few days before realizing it didn't really change anything, in fact it made more things make sense, and telling Mr. Stark and May the only way he knew he could. Though puns. ("Hey, Mr. Stark, did you know that I _swing both ways_??" "May, do you think I should change my name to _Bi_ derman?") Both of them had given him loud groans in response, but had accepted him completely. Mr. Stark had even caught on to his little (huge) crush, and teased him merciless for it, much to Peter's embarrassment.

He had been looking forward to asking him to join Peter's movie day _so much_. He had even been gaining the courage to maybe ask him out today. But he knew he couldn't do that now. He probably looked like as much of a mess as he felt, and Peter was _not_ letting his crush see him like this.

He stands slowly, painfully, and tightens his hold on the ladder of his bunk bed as the room sways slightly. Oh good, he's dizzy too, that's _great._ He sighs, waiting for the dizzy spell to ease slightly before stumbling out into the living room and collapsing onto the couch. He lies down on his side, curling into the ball, before asking Friday to play Moana for him.

He may not be able to do all of his plans for the day, but he could still do some of them. Besides it's not going to get any worse, right?

Wrong. So very very wrong. About halfway through, the movie starts to move as the room does, his dizziness coming back full force. His head is pounding and the lights seem _way_ too bright all of a sudden. He groans, raising his arms to cover his eyes and shutting his eyes, lessening the strain. But now that he cant see, he's forced to pay attention to continuous throbbing of his head, and god why is it _so cold_ all of a sudden?? His body shivers as his teeth start to chatter, the movement sending a shooting pain through his skull and forcing a whimper to escape through his lips. He feels _awful_.

After lying for a while, the movie long forgotten, he realizes that his chill isn't going away, and almost sobs at the thought.

"F-Friday?" He calls out as he lowers his arms and opens his eyes, hissing at the agonizing brightness.

"Yes, Mr. Parker?" Her voice rings out throughout the room, and Peter cries out, the sound like nails on a chalkboard to his head.

He grits his teeth, tears falling down his face as he sits up again, his body strongly protesting against the simple act. "C-Can you turn up the h-heat in here? P-Please??"

He doesnt hear her response as he immediately tries to stand. The room lurches, his vision filling with black spots, and his legs giving out from underneath him, causing him to collapse onto the floor. He sobs loudly, curling into a ball again on the floor, not having the energy to try to move again. He lies there, crying, and just prays to whatever is watching over him that it'll go away soon.

\--

A few floors down, the slightly older boy is oblivious to Peter's pain, playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on his Switch. He's trying to beat the mirror mode as Yoshi, which, as he found out, is no easy feat.

He is on the last lap, so close to beating this race when Friday sounds out in his room. "Mr. Keener??"

Harley jumps about five feet in the air, the scare causing him to freeze and giving just enough time for Baby Peach to pass him and cross the finish line. He curses loudly, and finished right after her, coming in second. "What do you want, Friday??" He grumbles. Man he was so close...

"Mr. Parker is in distress."

Harley's head shoots up at that, his eyes widening and his heart rate speeding up. "Peter? What's wrong with him?"

"He has a fever of 101.2° and appears to be in pain because of it. He is crying." She chirps out, as if she was giving good news.

"Shit!" He curses again, dropping his switch and jumping out of his bed, racing to the elevator faster than he thought possible. When the doors close behind him, he starts to pace back and forth. What does he even do?? Harley's never dealt with a fever before!! Sure, he saw his mom take care of his little sis when she had one once upon a time, but he doesn't remember anything from it.

He doesn't have much time to dwell on it, as the doors reopen in a few seconds and he sees the most pathetic sight he's ever laid his eyes on.

Peter is curled up in a ball right next to the couch, as if he just didn't make it, shaking like a leaf and sobbing loudly, his arms covering his face. He looks so small and fragile, and it breaks Harley's heart into a million pieces.

Any worries he had fades from his mind as he steps towards Peter. "Pete?"

Peter stills for a moment, before letting out a loud moan of pain and sobbing louder, harsher.

"Woah, hey hey hey." He drops down to Peter's side quickly, grabbing his upper body and shifting it so he's leaning against Harley, his face in the crook of his neck. He rubs at his back gently, murmuring reassurances. "It's okay, it's okay."

He feels Peter shake his head slightly, his body convulsing. "E-e-everything _h-hurts._ "

"I know Pete I know. It's okay, it'll be okay."

They stay that way for a while, until Peter's tears cease and his body stops trembling. Harley continues to run his hand through the boy's hair, knowing it helps calm him. "Lets move to the couch, hey?"

Peter doesn't move, but nods once to show his understanding, a small whimper escaping him. Harley's heart aches at the noise.

He helps Peter stand, one arm wrapped around his waist and Peter's arm wrapped around his neck, and gently eases him onto the couch, lying him down on his side. Harley glances at Peter's face, and god he can't handle this. Peter's completely pale, his face as white as a ghost, making the redness of his cheeks stand out. His eyes are bloodshot and swollen from crying, only open half way, as if opening them all the way was too difficult, and his face is scrunched up in pain.

Harley lets out a deep sigh. "Oh Pete..."

Peter moans, shifting and grabbing at his shirt, his eyes closing completely. "Hot."

"It _i_ _s_ hot in here, isn't it?" Harley murmurs, taking off his sweater and revealing his plain black shirt, placing it beside Peter on the couch. "Fri, turn down the heat 5 degrees." Peter groans again, putting an arm over his eyes. Harley's eyebrows burrow. "...And turn down the lights 50 percent, if you don't mind."

"Done, Mr. Keener."

Peter lets out a light sigh as the lights dim, and Harley takes a breath. Okay, he did something right, that's good. What else can he do?? He said he was warm, maybe...

He walks to the bathroom, grabbing a face cloth from the closet on the way. He runs the cold water, and soaks the cloth in it, before wringing it out and going back to the living room. Peter hasn't moved, so Harley gently folds the cloth down the middle and places it on his forehead. Peter sighs again in content, and smiles slightly, causing Harley to melt and smile back, even if he couldn't see it. Peter's breathing evens out and deepens, and Harley lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

He leaves the room quietly, shutting the door to the guest room behind him before pulling out his phone. He doesn't want to do this, knowing they have other things to worry about, but he doesnt know what else to do.

He clicks Tony's number, holds it up to his ear, and waits.

\--

It's really fricken warm.

Peter shifts, whining. Why is it so warm?

He feels something cold against his cheek and leans against it. Oh that's nice.

"Shh, you're alright." Someone murmurs. Who? He bunches his eyebrows together. He tries to remember, to figure it out, but his mind is full of fog, thick and opaque and he cant make anything out, can't think.

He tries to open his eyes, to see who it is, but his vision is blurry and spinning, and he shuts them again before long.

He lets it go. Trying took _way_ too much effort.

"How are you feeling?" The mysterious voice reappears, soft and gentle.

He hums. How _was_ he feeling? He couldn't tell, everything's just kind of fuzzy. "'m alright."

He feels something rub his cheek. "Are you sure? Fri said your fever went up." There's undertones of worry, fear?, in the voice.

Fever? That confuses Peter. Is he sick? That would explain the fuzziness and the dull aching throughout his body. * _I'm sick. Huh._ *

Another thought passes his mind, and he giggles lightly at it. "You remind me of someone."

He hears a chuckle. "Oh? Who's that?"

"My dad." Peter sighs happily. "He's the best."

"Is he now?" The person sounds kind of sad, sympathetic, at that, and it makes Peter confused. Why are they upset?

"Yeah? He's Iron man, of course he's the best."

The person laughs lightly, and the sound brings Peter's smile back. "Right, my bad."

Another thought crosses his mind, and he tilts his head slightly. "Well... There is one person who may be the bestest."

"The bestest, huh?"

Peter hums in agreement. "Mhm! His name is Harley. He's amazing." He sighs dreamily.

The person is silent for a minute, before going "O-Oh?" The voice is off, but Peter doesn't notice.

"Yeah." His smile grows. "He's so kind n' caring. He may seem mean when you first meet him, bu' he's really really nice when you get to know 'im. He's so pretty too, he's got blue eyes an' everything." He sighs again, feeling heat rise to his cheeks, and whispers like he's telling a secret. "I really, really like him." He pauses then, and opens one eye to look towards where he heard the voice. "You can't tell 'im though, okay?" He closes his eye again. "He can't know."

There's another moment of silence.

"W-Why can't he know?" The voice sounds out of breath, and this time Peter does notice, and frowns, shaking his head.

"He just can't. He won' like me that way, and I don't want 'im to hate me." He raises his hand blindly, pinky out. "Pinky promise you won't tell."

Another moment, before a finger curls around his. "I promise."

"Good." He murmurs, dropping his hand back to his side, exhaustion pulling at his limbs. Why's he so tired all of a sudden? "'m sleepy."

He feels the cold hand leave his cheek, and lets out a whine, before he feels it pressed against his forehead. The person sighs, and the hand disappears completely.

"Sleep, Peter. I'll be here when you wake up."

He hums in acknowledgement, and gives in, letting his mind drift off into the darkness.

\--

Harley waits until he knows Peter's asleep before sitting back onto the balls of his feet, his eyes wide. What. The actual. Fuck.

Peter's likes him?? Like, likes him likes him?? His face is flushed, he knows, and his heart is beating out of his chest. * _How am I supposed to react to that?!?_ *

The truth is, Harley's liked Peter for a long, long ass time. Like, from the day they first met long. Which, Harley muses, wasn't really all that long ago. Call it cringy, but he pretty much had love at first sight for Peter. His soft brown curls and big doe eyes, his nervousness and shyness, his little freckles around his nose, his plush looking lips and his sharp jaw, what wasn't there to love? And then Harley actually got to know Peter, and fell head over heels. His intelligence, the way he can figure out any puzzle faster than Harley can say a word. His kindness, the way he'll help anyone out and do anything for someone no matter what. His courage, for being able to go out and save lives every single day. His sarcasm, and the way his eyes twinkle with mischief whenever he does it. His laugh, light and airy, making his whole face brighten. The way he teases Harley relentlessly, the way he talks when he speaks to animals, higher pitched and cooing, the way he shakes his head like a dog when he sneezes, all of it. Harley adores _all of Peter_ , and it's honestly terrifying. Harley's never felt so strongly for someone.

So, to hear that the person he (dare he say) loves say that he likes him back? God... Harley's _ecstatic._ He's smiling so wide that he feels like his face is going to break, and he feels lighter than he has in weeks. He wants to jump up and scream and run around the room. He wants to hug Tong and Pepper and tell them everything. He wants to grab Peter so tightly and kiss him as hard as possible, over and over and over again until his lips are swollen and bruised.

Peter, who is asleep on the couch.

Peter, who is sick with a fever.

Peter, who probably won't even remember what he said.

Harley's stomach drops as reality crashes in, his mood shattering. Of course Peter won't remember, he has a fever of 104° and was completely delusional. He didn't mean any of it, he probably didnt even know what he was saying. He even called Tony his dad for God's sake. God, how stupid was Harley? Getting his hopes up when he _knows_ how sick Peter is, when he _knew_ he wasn't thinking straight. Harley smacks himself in the head. * _Stupid, so unbelievably stupid._ *

He sighs, turning his head slightly, seeing the plate of crackers and the glass of water he was supposed to give Peter. He had made it hours ago, when Tony had told him that Peter would need fluids and food as soon as he woke up. Harley had meant to give it to him, he did, but then he got distracted. He smacks himself again, harder. * _Stupid, couldn't even do that right._ *

He takes his phone out of his hand, and checks the time. _4:21pm_. He rubs his eyes, and stands, going to sit in the loveseat beside the couch. Harley knows it's early, but he's drained, his rollercoaster of emotions sucking all of the energy out of him. He shuts his eyes, sighing again. Besides, Tony will be home soon. As soon as Harley had told him about Peter's illness, he and Pepper had talked and agreed that she could take the rest of the workload on her own. Tony had promised to be home as soon as possible, but coming from across the world took a while, so as soon as possible meant hours.

But Harley thought him taking a nap wouldn't do any harm. Any more harm than he's already done anyways. He lets sleep overcome him, and drive away the negative thoughts in his mind.

"...Harley?" He shoots up, staring around wildly. "Hey, hey!" Hands grab his shoulder, and Harley blinks, seeing Tony standing before him in a crumpled up suit, tie gone, eyes looking exhausted but full of concern. "It's just me. Remember me? Tony Stark? No?"

Harley breathes out, and leans back into the chair, closing his eyes. "Sorry Tony." He murmurs, still tired even after his nap. Which would make no sense if he didn't know it was emotional exhaustion. Nothing helps with that. Speaking of emotions... His eyes open wide again. "Peter!"

He goes to sit up again, but Tony holds him down. "He's fine, see?" He shifts his body back enough for Harley to see behind him, to let Harley see Peter lying on the couch, still fast asleep the way he left him earlier. Harley collapses into himself, relief flooding through him.

A hand grabs at his chin, and lifts his head up, his eyes reconnecting with Tony's. He makes a tsk sound. "You look exhausted. Go sleep. I got him from here."

Harley shakes his head immediately. "You're tired too." He turns his head, squinting to try and see the clock on the stand next to him. "What time is it?"

"8:30." Tony sighs, rubbing at his beard. "And yes I'm tired, but the kid's my responsibility, not yours. And you're my responsibility too. So, go to bed." His gaze hardens slightly, telling Harley that was not a request.

Harley stands, groaning as exhaustion tugs at his limbs. "Are you sure?" He looks over to Peter again. He's saying it to be polite, but to be honest, he does really went to go to bed. He just wants to sleep. And he needs time to think.

"Yes Harley, now get." He shoos him off, and Harley rolls his eyes, raising his arms in surrender and mumbling "im going im going."

"Goodnight, Tony"

"Night kid." He hears the response just before the elevator doors close. He rubs at his eyes and lets out another long, deep sigh. The dull ache in his chest won't go away and it's starting to annoy Harley more than anything. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, it was dumb. But, the sad part is, Harley still _does_ have his hopes up. Because, what if Peter did mean it? What if he did like Harley that way?

He groans. He's too tired to think about this. All he knows is that once Peter is better, he and Harley are going to have a long discussion. One that'll either end really well, or really poorly. And Harley isnt looking forward to finding out which way it goes.

\--

A few days pass, and Peter is feeling much much better, as good as new. He still feels really bad about Mr. Stark coming back for him, even though he's told him over and over that "It's fine Underoos, really." because it _doesn't feel fine_ but whatever. Mr. Stark doesn't want him to feel bad about it, so he tries not to.

Something he won't let go though is the fact that Harley was nowhere to be found. He knew that Harley had come to help him at the beginning of his sickness, but after that its all a blur until Mr. Stark came back. It wasn't like Peter expected Harley to keep taking care of him once Mr. Stark came home, he understood that he wouldn't, but he still expected Harley to be _around_. To talk to, to hang out with as he got better, something. He was always around for Peter, so _why wasn't he now?_ Peter just couldn't understand.

Had he done something?? Had he upset him?? But he couldn't remember doing anything bad. He just remembers crying and complaining. He groans to himself, hands in his hair. He just doesn't get it. What did he do??

Mr. Stark lifts an eyebrow at him from across the table, lifting his coffee to his mouth. "Breakfast that bad?"

Peter shakes his head, and releases his hair from his hands, grabbing his fork instead. "No, sorry." He plays with his food, considering telling Tony before deciding screw it. "It's just- Harley hasn't been around in a while. Normally he's always up here, hanging around, making a fuss, but ever since I got sick, and you came home, he hasn't been. I'm worried. Did I do Something? Is he mad at me? But why would he be mad at me? I don't think I did anything wrong-"

"Kid"

"-but I dont _remember_ half of my sickness so maybe I _did_ do something wrong and upset him. What if I did do something to upset him-"

"Peter!" Peter shuts his mouth immediately. Mr. Stark's looking at him in amusement. "You might be overreacting."

Peter shakes his head, eyes down at his bacon and eggs. "I don't think so."

"Maybe he just thought you needed space. You were really sick for a while, kiddo." Peter shrugs, not looking up, not really believing it. Mr. Stark lets out a sigh. "Maybe you should just ask him then, Pete. At least then you'll know."

Peter blinks. Duh. Of course he should just ask him. It was so dumb that Peter wanted to smack himself up side the head. He's about to get up and grab his phone when Mr. Stark scolds him. "Eat your breakfast first."

Peter rolls his eyes, basically inhaling his breakfast and putting his plate away, before shouting a "Thanks, Mr. Stark" and booking it to his room.

He grabs his phone, and opens his and Harley's chat, texting him quickly. **'you okay?'**

He taps his foot, waiting for a responce. He doesn't have to wait very long.

_**'Yeah, why?'** _

**'I haven't seen you in a while. I was worried is all'**

There's a longer pause after this message, and Peter bites his bottom lip, nervous.

_**'how are you feeling?'** _

Peter blinks at the change of topic, but goes with it anyways. **'Much better. Back to my annoying old self!'** He tries to joke, trying to ease the weird tension he feels.

There's another pause, then _**'can you come down? We need to talk'**_

Peter freezes and his stomach clenches. That's _never_ good. Now he knows he did something wrong. * _God what did I do??_ * ' **Yeah, of course. Did I do something wrong?'**

He waits for a bit, before realizing he wasn't going to get an answer. He gulps, walking out of his room and to the elevator, pressing the button to Harley's floor.  
As the doors shut, Peter starts to spiral. * _I did something wrong. This is my fault. I hurt him somehow, and now he hates me. He's gonna tell me he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore, I know it, I just know it. Oh god I can't handle that, I can't lose him too!_ * By the time the doors reopen, he's almost hyperventilating.

Harley was pacing just outside of the doors. He stopped immediately once they were open, and as soon as his eyes connected with Peter's, he swore. "Shit, Peter." He grabs Peter and pulls him into a hug, rubbing his back. "Its okay, it's not that serious, it's okay, breathe, okay?"

Peter takes a deep breath, tears filling his eyes. "Y-you didn't a-answer me. D-Did I do something wrong? What d-did I do w-wrong?

"Shh," Harley reassures gently. "Relax first, then we'll talk, okay? Deep breaths for me."

They spend the next few minutes just breathing, Peter calming down as much as he can given the situation. He pulls back once he feels stable enough, and wipes away the remaining tears away from his face.

Harley gives him a soft smile. "Better?"

He nods, eyes falling to the ground. "You wanted to talk?" He just wanted to get this over with. He didn't understand why Harley helped him through his panic when he was only going to tell him he didn't want to be friends with him anymore, but Peter didn't really care at this point. He was just ready for it to be done.

Harley nods, smile going sad and Peter's heart clenches. This is really it, huh? The last time he's going to see and talk to Harley. * _God that hurts._ * Tears fill his eyes again, but he ignores them, walking behind Harley to his couch, sitting down beside him but with a space between them, professional. Peter thinks Harley looks upset at the space for a second but he blinks and the look is gone. He's probably just in denial.

Theres a few moments of silence, and Peter wants to scream at Harley. * _Just do it already! Just tell me to leave! I know you're going to!_ *

"Peter..." Harley starts a few minutes later, and Peter almost wants to tell him 'finally!' "What do you remember from when you were sick?"

Peter swallows. Oh god. He doesn't know if he's ready for this. "I-I remember, uhm, moving to the couch, and getting really cold, and then f-falling on the ground. A-and then you found me, and, uh, helped me back onto the couch... T-That's all I remember before Mr-Mr. Stark came." He curses himself for stuttering so much.

He heard Harley mutter something under his breath, before he speaks up. "So, you don't remember anything after that?"

Peter shakes his head. "Not until Mr. Stark showed up." He reiterates, gaze locked firmly on his hands in his lap. He can't look at Harley right now. If he did, he'd probably break down. He did something after Harley helped him. What did he do?? Whatever it was, it ruined everything.

Harley sighs loudly, sounding exhausted, and Peters heart rate spikes. "Pete..." He pauses. "After I helped you on the couch, you fell asleep for a while." Peter's eyebrows furrow. Then what did he do? "But then," Harley continues, breaking Peter's thought. Guess he's gonna find out. "You woke back up. Your fever had risen at this point, to an almost dangerous level." Harley chuckles humorlessly at that. "I had meant to make you drink some water and eat, because Tony said you'd be dehydrated, but... You said some things."

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, tears on the verge of falling, hands going into fists, clunching onto his jeans shakily. Here it comes. He's _so_ not ready for this.

"You..." Harley takes a deep breath as Peter holds his, waiting for the blow. "You said you liked me."

There it is, the words he had been waiting for, the get out he was expecting- wait, what?!?

Peter opens his eyes wide, jaw slacking in shock, cheeks darkening instantly. Harley was staring back at him, his eyes intense, full of concern, but also fear? and his mouth was in a thin line, indifferent. This was not what he was expecting.

What does he even say?!? "I-I- I- uh, I don't- I-"

"It's okay if you don't." Harley tells him gently, eyes softening ever so slightly. "I just... Didn't want to assume anything."

Peter swallows again, and nods quickly. He has two options here. He could either lie, and tell Harley he doesn't like him, and keep on pretending like he doesn't, or he can tell him the truth and risk losing their friendship. But at least then he'd know. And, honestly, he had already thought that he was going to lose Harley tonight, so what's the difference if he thinks it again?

He bites his lip hard, his mind made up. He opens his mouth, and closes it again, over and over. He starts to see pain fill Harley's eyes, and his mouth start to open, so Peter forces himself to say it before he can speak.

"I do!" He blurts out. "L-Like you, I mean." He looks down, finding the couch cushion very fasinating right now. "...I-I like you... A lot..."

Silence. Peter grits his teeth. Goddamn it, Harley say something! Do something!

"...you mean it?" He whispers, sounding choked up. * _Oh no, he's upset. I hurt him._ *

Tears creep back into Peter's eyes for a third time that night, but Peter nods anyways. No point in lying now. Peter waits again for the inevitable, before suddenly he's being ingulfed in a hug. Peter gasps as arms squeeze around him, the momentum of the hug causing them to fall backwards on the couch, Harley now lying on top of Peter with no sign of moving.

"Oh thank god" Harley breaths onto Peter's chest. "I was so worried you just made it up."

"M-Made it up?" Peter repeats, still not completely caught up with what the heck going on.

"Yeah, you had a 104° fever, I thought you were just being delusional. I- I didnt want to believe it, just in case, but," he leans back, lifting his head up to look Peter in the eyes. "You _did_. You _did_ mean it."

Harley's eyes are full of excitement and happiness, he's grinning from ear to ear, and it finally clicks in Peter's brain.

His eyes widen. * _No. No way._ * "Wait- you...?" Harley nods, grin widening. Peter blinks up at him, a smile growing on his face. "R-Really??" Harley laughs, and nods again, looking at Peter with so much _adoration_ that Peter just can't take it anymore.

He hugs Harley back full force, causing them to fall backwards the other way in the couch. They're both laughing now, full of joy and excitement. Peter can't believe this is happening. It feels like a dream, but he's so so so thankful it's not.

After a few minutes like this, wrapped in each others arms as tightly as possible, Harley starts to pull back. Well, as much as he can from underneath Peter. Peter leans back, holding himself up with his forearms, face inches away from Harley's. Harley's light blue eyes are full of love and trust, and it makes Peter's heart want to burst. "Peter Parker?"

"Yes, Harley Keener?" He mocks lightheartedly, smiling from ear to ear.

Harley pauses, before placing a hand on Peter's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Peter breaks, tears finally falling as he nods profusely, "Yes, God yes."

Harley's grin gets even wider somehow, both hands on his cheeks now, wiping away his tears. "Awh, babe, don't cry."

Peters heart swells at the pet name, before he chuckles. "H-Happy tears, I promise."

"They better be." Harley teases, before his eyes flicker to his lips, glancing back up afterwards. "C-Can I...?"

Peter's nods again, before leaning in and gently closing the distance between them. And _Man._ It's better than he ever could have imagined. Their lips slot perfectly together as if they were made for one other, and, as they move softly, Harley's hand moving to Peter's hair and Peter's hands grasping into the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, Peter can feel all of the happiness, all of the joy and excitement and nervousness and concern, all of the _love_ Harley feels for him, and Peter is sure Harley can feel the same from him.

As they slowly separate, eyes still closed and foreheads still pressed against each other, Peter doesn't understand how he could ever think Harley would just leave him.

Peter opens his eyes, and sees Harley with a goofy smile, eyes warm and bright with giddiness. Peter smiles back just as strongly before burying his face into the crook of his neck, relaxing against him with a content sigh. He closes his eyes again. Peter doesn't know how he got so lucky.

He doesn't know if its minutes or hours that go by of them just together, Harley playing with Peters hair as he lightly dozes, before Harley breaks the silence. "I better not get sick now."

Peter lets out a loud laugh, Harley joining in only moments later.

And when Harley inevitably falls ill a few days later, Peter stays by his side the entire time. He has a boyfriend to take care of, after all.


End file.
